guardian_crossfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cazzogiallo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mictlantecuhtli page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RedPandaren (Talk) 01:14, January 2, 2013 Hey, I'd love help adding pages to the wiki. I will try to upload some photos you can use to create more guardian pages. I have created a template which you can use to create new pages, so please check an existing page to see how it is done. Let me know if you have any questions and thanks so much for the help! You can use this page to see images which are already on the wiki but don't have a page yet: RedPandaren (talk) 01:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Lich isn't actually in the game, even though there is a card for it. What's funny is that the Lich shows up in the video when you first start playing the game. I just uploaded 9 of the recent 5* cards if you want to work on those ones. Sometimes it takes a day for new images to show up on the page. You can also check out . Also, when you write on a User talk page make sure you put ~~~~which will turn into your signature. RedPandaren (talk) 20:49, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for all your help on the wiki! RedPandaren (talk) 03:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! Thanks for all your contributions to the wiki! Hey, I just caught a Behemoth! It's Fast, which is a bad type I think, but still, it's a solid 5* I can use in my deck. I could use your help! Go check out http://guardian-cross.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Ability?action=edit and see if you can help fill in some of the abilities there. Let me know if you have questions! That Ability template will get called from inside the Guardian template. The idea is you put in the name of the ability, and the template will fill in the exact effect and MP cost. This will make it a lot easier to fill in abilities on the guardian pages and also will make it easier to update abilities with the right MP cost. Thing is, we can't use it very well until most abilities are filled in. If you can help, awesome! If not, no worries. I think it will also make it easier to do things like automatcially add Guardians to categories based on what abilities they have. So we can automatically put all Guardians with Revive into a Revive category so its easy to see all guardians with that ability. This should be helpful for Last Stand and Quick Strike. Thanks! RedPandaren (talk) 19:23, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I finished the Ability template with your help, thanks! Now when you create a guardian, you don't have to put in as many fields for the abilities. You can check Rudra for an example. You'll see that you don't need to put in the effect and mana anymore. The template will put that in automatically. Let me know if you have any questions! RedPandaren (talk) 04:38, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I saw you're trying to complete the catalog. I have Peri, Anahita, Virtus, Fenrir, Pabilsag, and Dullahan, but I don't want to trade, I only want to loan them. Can I just send you the cards, you accept them and then send them back? This will complete catalog, but I will keep the cards. RedPandaren (talk) 23:04, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, been crazy busy haven't had time to play or edit much here. I'll get the cards to you for catalog soon. Thanks for adding all the 4* cards! I'll go back and add images. RedPandaren (talk) 06:06, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! Thanks for all the help with the creating the Guardian pages, that has been a huge help! The edit you made to Template:Ability was perfect. I've tweaked the text in the Ability page a little bit. About Self-destruct MP cost and damage, how do you know this info? RedPandaren (talk) 22:13, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I just sent you a Friend Request. I hope that's you :) If you didn't get the invite, can you send a Friend request to RedPanda? Then we can send cards back and forth for Catalog. RedPandaren (talk) 22:45, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I sent King Mog and Anahita. Please send them back when you can. I'll make a list of cards I still need for Catalog. RedPandaren (talk) 23:03, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I sent back Skadi. I only have 5* left to fill in my catalog. You can see the list here: Top 10 list:RedPanda's Catalog. RedPandaren (talk) 23:38, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes, please send Req Banshee! I'll send right back. RedPandaren (talk) 23:42, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you try out the chat? I just added it. Check on the right side of the screen for a blue "Join the Chat" button. RedPandaren (talk) 23:51, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I have updated all 3* guardians with stats, abilities and images. I have a pretty fast way of adding in new guardians now. Next time you're on at the same time as me, I want to show you so maybe you can do it too. Let me know! RedPandaren (talk) 20:51, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for all the help with creating pages, and thanks for all those slimes! I'll get your H Phoenix back to you quickly. If you have Leviathan, that's the last one I need to complete that page. Have fun on your trip! RedPandaren (talk) 19:37, February 15, 2013 (UTC) The one thing that I don't have a lookup for is catalog pages. If you can make sure the new ones have catalog pages, that would be a big help. Then it is very fast for me to go through and add in all the other details. RedPandaren (talk) 21:35, February 15, 2013 (UTC) The new abilities you added to the template look great. Thanks for adding them! RedPandaren (talk) 18:21, March 1, 2013 (UTC) What is the page with the reborn abilities? Maybe I can help? I'm not sure what you mean about gold slimes being rebirthed. Do you mean that on the gold slime page it shows a rebirth ability and the rebirth stats? This is just part of the general templates which determine when to show rebirth stats on a guardian. Right now, it's only smart enough to show rebirth for 4* and 5*. It also knows not to show rebirth ability for border cards. I need to change the templates so that slimes don't get stats (they can't be leveled up) and they don't get rebirth stats either. I'll get to it eventually. RedPandaren (talk) 20:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Have you seen an English version of the Boon of the Gods? If Godvessel Vimana is the official English Guardian name, I will rename the page. So far I think that's just a translation of the Japanese card name, and I'd rather just use Boon of the Gods until we see a confirmed name. RedPandaren (talk) 22:00, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for researching on Boon of the Gods. I've changed the text of the Boon of the Gods page to talk about the friend points reward, and created a new page for Godvessel Vimana. I'm going to start working on the Coliseum for next week. Non-flying Guardians only. RedPandaren (talk) 20:56, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for adding the new cards! I'm busy at work and haven't been able to do much on the wiki lately. RedPandaren (talk) 21:58, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Stats By Trait Request Hey, Cazzogiallo, I'm a senior software developer and I'd love to tweak the guardian pages to have a little bit of JavaScript in them to allow for on-the-fly modification of stats based on the guardian traits. Who would I get in touch with to develop & deploy this? I hate having to do the math by hand! Dykotomee (talk) 00:06, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! I'm still playing and updating the wiki a little bit. How is your catalog? I've got a few new 5* lately and would be willing to loan them to you for catalog if you need them. RedPandaren (talk) 00:54, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I can use Lord Crags for Catalog. Do you need Juggernaut or Raijin? RedPandaren (talk) 22:32, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I have a bunch of cards you need for catalog. I can send them now if you can send them back quickly so I can enter coliseum. Let me know. 04:43, September 9, 2013 (UTC) That last message about catalog cards is from me. Forgot to log into wiki from the ipad. I can send you almost 10 cards for your catalog, but I want to do it when I know you can return them quickly so I can use the cards in catalog and for the ghosts event. Let me know! RedPandaren (talk) 19:38, September 9, 2013 (UTC) They are already coli locked so I don't want to do it this week. If I send them to you on my Sunday night after coliseum ends, can you send them as quickly as you can on your Monday morning? This way I can get back into the coliseum quickly. Is that possible? RedPandaren (talk) 19:34, September 10, 2013 (UTC) You are very lucky! I still haven't found any 5* from Glaverow night. Can you send for catalog? RedPandaren (talk) 15:33, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Got any unused *5? my IGN: xJin Thanks XJin (talk) 04:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks pal... 13:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Anyone play japanese version? XJin (talk) 02:56, September 29, 2013 (UTC)